


To Tell The Truth

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [190]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Campfires, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "So, I take it we don't receive too many missions like this," Daniel said as he sank down onto one of the large, fallen trees in front of the campfire.“Like what?” Sam asked as she passed him a mug of coffee and settled to his right.Smiling his thanks, he sniffed the drink conspiratorially as he answered. "You know... quiet."





	To Tell The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Tell The Truth Day’ (7 July). Set early season 7, shortly after Daniel re-joins SG-1. 
> 
> References to Window of Opportunity.

"So, I take it we don't receive too many missions like this," Daniel said as he sank down onto one of the large, fallen trees in front of the campfire.

“Like what?” Sam asked as she passed him an MRE and settled to his right.

Smiling his thanks, he sniffed at the meal conspiratorially as he answered. "You know... quiet."

Before Sam could answer, a voice came from the other side of the campfire.

"Oh, yeah! We get them _all_ the time. Getting captured and tortured by bad guys is just something we do for fun when we get bored," Jack deadpanned from his spot on the adjacent tree.

The younger man instinctively rolled his eyes at the comment, then frowned.

"Uh, that's one of your jokes, right?" Daniel asked slowly.

He had officially been reinstated to the flagship team a week ago, and despite most of his memories returning, he was still trying to decipher Jack's sense of humor. That, and as he remembered various details from their missions, he wondered if they really did go out of their way to find trouble. As if reading the younger man's mind, Jack grinned before he tucked into his own meal.

Over dinner, the team silently seemed to agree that as it was Daniel’s first mission back with them, they would regale him with some of the more light-hearted moments from their missions over the past six years, but somewhere along the way, the conversation shifted to the time when they were all stuck in the time loop and Jack realized too late to stop the discussion without causing suspicion, so he decided to just let Teal’c share his exploits. He couldn’t help but smile however as he listened to his friend admit that he locked an airman in a storage closet, or how they learned an Ancient language, or started a food fight in the mess hall, or the loop where they took an impromptu trip into the Springs to see a rodeo.

"So, is that everything?" Daniel asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

When Teal'c hesitated, then looked to Jack, their teammates naturally saw the movement.

"Jack?"

"I, ah, taught T how to use a potter's wheel."

Sam straightened. "You can make pottery, sir?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Carter," he rebuked defensively before he shrugged. "When you're stuck reliving the same ten hours over and over – _and over_ again, you tend to pick things up."

"Right," she answered sheepishly. "So, is that everything you did, sir?"

Jack froze at the question, the forkful of food he was about to shove in his mouth hovering just in front of his face.

"Yup."

"Teal'c?"

"I can assure you Major Carter that I have shared with you everything I experienced within the time loops."

Sam studied her friend carefully. She was about to look away when she noticed the gleam in Teal’c’s eye and she turned back to her superior officer.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there."

It was a statement, not a question and as Jack reluctantly met her eye, she arched a brow. Jack licked his lips, placed his MRE on the ground and folded his arms across his chest.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"I don't know,” she shrugged, “but there's... something."

"Something?"

She glanced at Teal'c, then Daniel and took a deep breath.

"Well, the first time we asked about your 'looping', you, ah... you kept giving me funny looks."

Jack quirked a brow at her words, forcing her to continue.

"You, ah... smiled. At me. Sir."

He snorted. "And me smiling is a strange occurrence for you, is it Carter?"

" _No!_ No. I just – _like that!_ " She suddenly accused, pointing a finger at him. As soon as his amusement appeared however, it disappeared as the color drained from Jack’s face.

"Wh–"

"That smile. I only remember you using it after the time loops," she explained, resolutely hoping none of her teammates could see her blushing.

Suddenly, Jack shifted from his spot on the ground as he tried to ignore the curious gaze of Daniel and the incredibly smug smile Teal’c directed at him.

"I, ah..."

"So, you did do something?"

He hesitated slightly, his voice barely traveling over the campfire. "Maybe."

"I knew it!"

Her soft laughter carried over their camp as the colonel’s discomfort multiplied, but her amusement was short-lived when his gaze turned intense and he refuses to look away from her.

She swallowed nervously. "What did you do, sir?"

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to think of a way out of answering Carter's question, but his military mind was unresponsive, and the longer he sat in silence, the more concerned Sam became.

"Sir?"

"Ikksmmuum."

"I'm sorry. What?"

Jack sighed, the words leaving his mouth before he realized.

"I kissed you."


End file.
